Unknowns
by Bug2buggie
Summary: A girl shows up in the night and no onw knows what to think of her. Good or evil? While a new villian comes to Jump City, the Titans try to solve the two mysteries that have recently come to the tower.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Though I wish I did, cause it is one kick butt show. I do own the visitor in the night though.

A/N: Now this is my first Teen Titans story so if you think I don't get a character right just tell me an I'll despretly try to make it allll better. To my best reviewer I'll make a character of them with the qualities that they want so remember to review!

* * *

Now on with the storie!

::Visitors in the Night::

Night at the Teen Tower was the same as usual. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games with Starfire watching, Raven meditiating, and Robin in his evidence room working on how to capture Slade.

"HAHAHAHA! I beat you good! I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WI- Hu? " Beast Boys cheering was interrupted by the door bell. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire gave a quick glance at each other and all got up to see who was there.

"Ummm...Hello?" Cyborg talked into the speaker by the elevator, while they all looked into the screen near it. The body of a teenage girl popped up on the screen. Her face was practically covered by the shadow of the light brown cloak she was wearing. They could tell by the shape of the cloak that she had a pretty small frame.

I would like to have a word with your leader, Robin I think it is? " The girl responded. She straightened her back as she was done speaking into the speaker.

"Go get Robin quickly," Cyborg said to Starfire. She jumped into the air and flew to where Robin always is. Cy returned to the speakers, "For what reason?"

"Why would you want to know, it's my inquiry for him to decide," she replied in a monotonous tone almost like Raven's. Robin came rushing in the common room with Starfire.

"What's going on?"

"She 'has an inquiry for you to decide' I guess. What do you think of her? She looks a bit shifty if ya' ask me?" Robin took a glance at the screen.

"Ok it's Robin here, what do you need?"

"I'd prefer a private meeting without an audience," the mysterious girl responded into the microphone. Without a second thought, Robin pressed the open button for the door.

"I'll be back in a half hour or less." Robin said as he opened the elevator doors to let himself in. They quickly closed with a swish and he taped the ground level button. In a few seconds he stepped out in to the hallway in front on the elevator on the ground level. "Hello?" He proceeded to walk to the entrance. The girl was standing directly inside the entrance of the Tower.

"Hi," was all she stated. Her face was still half covered by the hood of her cloak and it was completely covering her body. "I have an inquiry for you." And walked silently towards Robin.

A/N: I no it was a short first chapi but the next one I will promise to try to make better and longer. Please Review!!!!


	2. TERRA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! Or Noir. He is a character from another fanfic and I really like him so he is going to be in mine. Noir was created by the author Post in the story These Black Eyes. He is mute, but if you want the whole deal with him READ THE STORY! It is long But REALLY REALLY good. Great story!

A/N: Okay I feel really sorry that I haven't updated for a very very long time. Really I am. But I have reread the first chapter and I thought that has to be the worst I have ever written. EVER. It was disgusting. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

_

* * *

_"What do you want? Why did you come here?" Robin got into his fighting stance and glared at the strange girl. 

'All I merely want is a chance to be on the Teen Titans,' she pulled down her hood to reveal two large green eyes and shoulder length raven black hair. 'I-I have made bad choices in the past,' she shivered, 'But I have been traveling to different cities to be trained. To learn. I fully regret what I have done in the past.' She was looking Robin straight in the eyes. He looked away. He couldn't stand her gaze because it felt like she was peering into his very soul.

He relaxed and looked at the girl again. "What did you say your name was?" He looked intently at her.

'I didn't give it but now I do. It is Doe. And I will not give out my real name.' Again she looked at her feet and rubbed her wrists that were hidden beneath the brown cloak.

Silence.

"What can you do?" He looked at her from across the hall.

'You mean the Boy Wonder hasn't figured it out yet? Why! I am using it as I converse with you. But it is only part of what I can really do.' Robin looked confused at the girl. Then at once it dawned one him. All this time he never saw her move her mouth even once. And he never even heard he voice. He didn't even notice that he was hearing her voice in his head.

"You're a telepath, what else can you do?" Again silence.

"You will find out over time." This time she used her mouth and actually talked. A sweet girl's voice rang in the open hallway.

"You can stay in one of the lock down cellars for the night. Don't expect us to trust you yet though." He looked at her again and tried to see something that could be interpreted to be threatening. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

"I have a bow staff, and some smoke pellets." She opened he cape and looked at a silver utility belt around her waist. "That's it." She unclipped her small belt and handed it to Robin. "Here. Don't lose it. It is special to me." She extended he hand to show a thin wrist. Around her wrist was what looked like a thick silver manacle. It was silver and was about and inch and a half thick. Robin grabbed the belt and looked at the silver around her wrist.

"What's that?" He gazed at her wrist.

"It's nothing!" she snapped at him a hid it quickly under he cloak.

There was a pause and Robin swiveled around towards the elevator doors. I'll show you to where you will spend the night and then we will get you up in the morning for training. Again, don't expect us to trust you." He led her to the basement cellars. There were a few cells that they would use to keep criminals in for one night stuff. They were rarely used, but were kept clean. He led he to one of the nicer cells. It was more like a room than a cell. The door slid open to reveal a mostly gray room with a small twin bed, and a sink and toilet.

"We will get you in the morning," She stepped in and he closed the door. Robin set the lock by placing his hand on a small keypad on the wall. He was halfway down the hallway when he heard her call back.

'I'll see you in the mornin' Good Night!' only he didn't hear it with his ears, he heard it in his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"What do you all think of her? From what I have told you?" Robin leaned back in his chair. The other Titans looked at each other.

"She sounds a bit like another T-E-R-R-A," Cyborg whispered to Robin so Beast Boy would not overhear him. "We know nothing about he at all! How can we just let some stranger on the team?" He said the last part for every one to hear.

"But she is in need of our help, is she not? She came here looking for a place to live and a team to work with!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Remember the last time we tried to help someone," Beast Boy sadly. "She betrayed us and it ruined us a lot. It messed us up."

"Last time I kinda sensed that Terra was a traitor. Maybe I could sense that in Doe also. I could go and meet her and see if I sense anything," Raven stated.

Noir sat silently. Mute like always. Everyone waited for his input. He began to gesture with his hands, while Cyborg translated. "Everyone has a horrible past, like she said she did. She needs to be able to live somewhere where she can be trusted. She should get a second chance. We should trust her like you trusted me when I first came to the team."

"Tomorrow we will all train with her and see what she can really do. Nobody get to buddy-buddy with her till I give the all clear. Understood?" Robin gave out his order. Each member gave either a wave of the hand or responded with an 'understood'. "Until tomorrow morning we will take shifts outside her room. NO chances will be taken around her. Beast Boy first shift, Starfire, Cyborg, myself, Noir, and then Raven" And with what Robin said still in their head they headed to where they should go now.

* * *

OK! Now review! I think this chappie was so much better that the first! YEAH! Huzzah! 


	3. Traveling Doe

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! Or Noir. He is a character from another fanfic and I really like him so he is going to be in mine. Noir was created by the author Post in the story _These Black Eyes_. He is mute, but if you want the whole deal with him READ THE STORY! It is long But REALLY REALLY good. Great story!

* * *

Robin stayed up the entire night. Having a complete stranger in the Tower, a stranger with powers, unnerved him. He didn't want another person to almost destroy his team again.

"Hey Robin. You're still up?" Cyborg walked in to the main room and over to the kitchen.

"Do you think that I would actually rest with a potential threat in the very Tower?" Robin mumbled and yawned. Cyborg looked over at Robin and saw him sitting up on the couch, occasionally nodding off and then waking up with small grunt. He quietly walked behind Robin.

"Man, I think you should go and get some rest before training. You're gonna hurt yourself practicing this tired. Everyone else is up." He waited fop a response but didn't get one. All of the sudden, Robin fell of onto the couch on his side. He fell asleep while Cyborg talked to him. "All right then."

Cyborg turned around to walk back to the kitchen. He saw a cloaked figure already in the kitchen frying up some bacon. "Hey Raven! Didn't know you were out of your room yet. Didn't know you got a new cloWhoa!" He quickly got into fighting stance and got his laser powered up. The cloaked figure turned around only to reveal, not Raven, but Doe. "How did you get up here?" He aimed his laser rifle at her body.

"I was hungry, so I decided to come up here and make some breakfast for myself and everyone else if you would eat it," she said with total innnonce. "Bacon?" She smiled and pointed over her shoulder to the frying bacon. She slowly put her hands up.

Starfire and Raven walked through the sliding door. "So, when humans ask 'what is up?' they are not talking about the ceiling _or_ the sky?"

"Yeah Starfire. That basically-" Raven stopped mid sentence when she looked into the main room. Cyborg still had his cannon leveled at Doe's body. As soon as seeing that, both Starfire and Raven got in fighting stance. "Why are you up here?"

"I told Cyborg. I was hungry so I can up here to make some breakfast for myself and you guys if you actually would eat my food."

"How did you get up here?"

"Well…it's not that hard to get out of there. If you want me to go back I will." Doe responded with a bit of attitude. The door opened again and in came Beast Boy and Noir. As soon as they saw what was going on _they _both got into fighting stance.

"Hi!" she said very bubbly, and waved at the newcomers.

"How did you get past me?" Raven demanded. "There is only one way up and I only left it a second ago."

"Well… I don't want to give away the surprises for training later today." Again she smiled. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. All the Titans (except Robin) tensed, and readied their weapons. Doe shook her head once more and her shoulder length black hair swayed. "Ummm….Sorry. Felt like I had…had…to…ACHOOO!" She covered her face and doubled over. At the same time Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven shot beams of their power over her back, while Noir and Beast Boy mover in to tackle her. The shot power when over her head and hit the stove, setting the bacon ablaze. She was tackled by Noir and Beast Boy and each of them had one of her arms. Raven saw the burning bacon first and put a force field around the fire, cutting it away from the oxygen. Soon enough the dust settled and the fire was out.

Doe sniffled, " …sneeze." She was pinned to the floor with Noir and Beast Boy on either side of her. "WELL NOW THERE GOES PERFECTLY GOOD BACON! DO YOU LIKE TO RUIN PEOPLES MORNINGS BY SETTING THE BEAKFAST ON FIRE! You're just one BIIIG happy family now, hub? Aren't 'cha? Blowing up the stove and shooting at visitors and guests?" She started mumbling to herself. There was silence of a minute.

"There's a zebra over there…and he has Spots! LOTS of the…spots!" The voice came over from the couch. The Titans looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Robin's talking in his sleep! Hehehe!" Starfire giggled. She floated and rolled on her side. They all glanced over Robin's way. When they turned back, Doe was gone.

"Noir, how 'bout you go downstairs and see if she went back in her cell. Everyone else, search the entire tower!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Doe, down in her cell, here's a knock on her door. "DECIENT!" she yells through the door. The door slid automatically open and outside was Noir with Murkblade (his sword) on his back and his black hair tied back. He reached down for his communicator as soon as he saw Doe and punched in Morse code.

"_Located Doe._ _She is down in her cell,_" he quickly punched in. He put his communicator in his pants pocket, and stepped into the room with his sword at ready.

"Hi. What are you doing down here?" she smiled and innocently asked. She was reading a magazine, but set it down to look at him.

'Looking for you what do you think," he thought to himself mutely.

"Well sorry for that scare. Didn't know you guys were so paranoid about guest making breakfast," she replied.

'You heard me! You can read my thoughts?' he thought, angered.

"Well…yeah. That _is _part of my powers."

'Well…don't do that anymore!'

"Sorry. You're right. I shouldn't be invading a mute guys head. That's where you voice is. You're last voice." She looked down and began reading the article she was previously reading. Noir glared at her. A black portal formed above their heads and Raven levitated down.

"Stay here for the next hour. Training will start then," she turned around to leave but turned back to Noir. "Stay here and watch her. Don't let her go anywhere." And she left.

'Great.' Noir sarcastically stated in his thoughts.

"Oh! I thought we were friends?" Doe said sadly over her magazine.

'CAN YOU **NOT** DO THAT!'

* * *

OK. So…there is my story so far. You have got to review and tell me the TRUTH to how it is going. I will up date again… so hang on! I love 'ya all!(well…those who review!) I did this quickly so sorry for any bad grammar.Opps!

My birthday is this April 5th so it is comming up! Hurrah!

Thank you Blackdove-55174 and Kaylina the Gerudo. You guys ROCK! Thank you for reviewin and for you positive reviews!


End file.
